Dawn Of A New Knight
by DarkSepticHeart
Summary: This is a Knight Rider fanfic involving various adventures with the KI3T after the tragic loss of KI2T (or his father in this case). He needs to face his fear of his devilish brother (KARR) or the organization faces destruction. Little does he know the fate that lies ahead of him.
1. Life and Death

Hello..my first chapter of my Knight Rider Fanfic, its rather short but the other chapters i have will get longer (eventually) they are already types up but spamming is bad here. I hope to hear good feedback

 **Life and Death**

Moonlight shone through the windows of an abandoned garage and a figure stood in the center of the area, a glowing red light quickly whooshed back and forth on the figure. Another shadow was on the other end of the space against a wall, every few moments it would shift positions or make a quiet squeak of pain. "are you alright over there?" a male voice asks. "I'm fine." the shadow against the wall replied before making another squeak of pain, she tries sounding more cheerful than she really feels as she says "you've been asking the same question every five minutes." "sorry." the male voice replies. The female by the wall takes a deep breath and finally lays down, her glowing ice blue eyes glanced toward the figure at the center then looked away toward the shelf in front of her. A few minutes pass when she lets out a loud shriek, the figure at the center jumps in surprise, he asks the same question, "are you-" he is cut off when the female growls, "NO!" she responds, irritated and in pain "I'M NOT!" do you want me to get someone to help?" he asks "NO! I CAN HANDLE THIS **MYSELF!** " the female snaps, making her partner jump once again "o-okay…." he stutters. It seemed to go on for an eternity before a small bundle lays on the ground squeaking faintly, the female's partner slowly comes over and notices an alarming amount of blood on the ground, the mother looked at him with dim eyes before grabbing the new baby and passing it to the father. He was confused, not knowing what to do with this tiny, fragile baby. The mother looked away as the new baby opened its eyes and looked around. "He's opened his eyes….l-look" the father says placing the baby by its mom, "w-we have to name him…." the father says, "you've looked forward to naming him didn't you?" he continues. The mother did not respond and he got worried, their son chirps and looks at his mom with the same ice blue eyes she had. "what was that name you mentioned? do you remember?" the father asks his partner. She takes in a sharp breath and looks toward him with a dim glow of cheeriness, "it was Knight…" she responds. "yes that's what it was...I..I remember now" the father says. "...you..have to take care of him….alone…" the mother whispers. The male felt a sudden shock, "alone? but...you have to be there….I can't take care of him by myself…" he says with a sorrowful tone. "I know you'll be a good father….you don't need my help…" the mother replied "..you're going to leave him with me...just like that? I'm going to be terrible alone" the male says "no...my dear….I will be there….you just won't be able to see me…" she answers before looking away, her eyes getting darker every minute. "no, please….don't die..." Knight's father says sadly. Knight squeaked, unaware of what was occurring. The female takes a final look toward her partner and touches him with her nose "I will always be there, the wind, the trees, the grass…...you just have to..listen." after this she drops and couple second later, not breathing. "WAIT NO DON'T DIE, PLEASE DON'T DIE!" the father says despairingly. When his partner doesn't move he stands there, unable to believe this was actually happening, as if the night felt his sorrow, clouds covered the moon, thunder and lightning split the skies. Knight squealed in terror and is brought close by his dad. "it's alright….I'm here" his father says.


	2. The Agency

Knight was now 3 months and old enough to hold himself up, He and his father were venturing down a trail listening to the nature around them. Birds chirped and insects buzzed around in a spring frenzy, Knight went toward a flower and sniffed it before sniffling and sneezing. He then rushes beside his father squeaking, "where are we goin'?"

"nowhere." his father answers

"how are we gonna go nowhere if we are actually movin'?" Knight states, "we can't go nowhere unless we aren't movin' at all." he continues. When he didn't get an answer Knight just went ahead, he sees movement in the bushes and creeps toward it, he sees a squirrel and throws himself at it, landing on it's back, it squealed in shock and pain before going limp. Knight plays around with the dead animal like a toy, his father calls him back to the trail and Knight obeys carrying the squirrel. His father stared at him silent, "look i got a furry thing!" Knight squeaks excitedly "good job.." his father replies "we need to keep going now, get rid of that." "awww okayyyy." Knight whines. He takes the squirrel to the bush again and puts it there before returning to his father's side.

Knight and his father arrive at a big building, as they near the entrance the monstrous doors slid open revealing a tunnel, they went down the tunnel that seemed to take forever. "woah….what is this place?" Knight asks.

"it's hard to explain just follow me." his dad answers. Knight obeys and follows, the tunnel finally ends at another set of sliding doors that open to a large room full of strange machinery and technology. At the sound of their arrival a group of men and women come out. One woman comes over and kneels down by Knight who just looks at her with a curious expression, "hello little guy, I'm Sarah." she says in a sweet tone of voice. Knight squeals and boops her with his nose, she laughs. Knight comes over to the rest of the group and finds out all their names, he explores the place including an interesting looking contraption at the center. Sarah turns on this strange device and it slowly spun around, Knight watched in awe. When it was shut off he looks toward one of the humans named Zoe, she as well as the others smile at him. He heads for her and as he was a few inches from her foot his excitement made him trip and fall, he slides on his belly the rest of the way, she laughs and picks him up "you are _adorable._ " she chuckles, Knight squeaks and touches her with his nose and she puts him back onto the floor. He goes back toward the spinning machine and two yellow robots sat at the sides, one reaches toward him with it's metal claws extended. Knight screeches in surprise when it touches him then darts off, the humans laugh at him as he hides under a long table with various buttons and computers, including a large screen on the wall it was put in front of. One man looks under the table where Knight hid and he too looks friendly, he looks back and to Knight's father he says "look KITT he's got a scanner like you!" Knight still sat under the table, _KITT? is that what my daddy's name is? he's not a cat though..huh?_ Knight thought, he peeked out from under the table and when the robot moved he hid again. "are you afraid of him? that's Hank he wouldn't hurt a fly." the human says. Knight looks out from under the table warily and creeps out slowly, toward the robot. He stands at the base of the platform inspecting the strange thing, when Hank moved again Knight flinched but he didn't run. Knight's father comes over and gently pushes him away from the Hank, "let's stop bothering him alright?" KITT says. Knight didn't protest and rushed back toward the humans before leaping into the arms of Zoe and stayed there.


	3. Bloodstained Pavement

KITT and Knight were outside, the sun was bright yet dark clouds hovered over the far horizon. "you're going to have to take my place soon Knight." KITT says with a sigh.

"but..I don't want to..." Knight replies sadly, "what are they going to do with you if I do?" when he didn't get an answer he looks away for a moment then looks back "..you're going to be destroyed..." Knight says grimly.

"yes." KITT answers

"they can't do that! they can't just throw you away...it's not right.." Knight says

"it's just the way things are…." his father responds

"well it's not fair!" Knight shouts, "it's terrible! ...And you're just going to let them do it!" once again he isn't replied to and he feels burning anger. "do you want death?" Knight suddenly says, his words silenced his father for a moment,

"no, I don't." he finally answers

"then you're just afraid to argue with them.." Knight says, a sour tone

"no...I-" KITT is interrupted,

"you are! I can tell.." Knight went into a fit of anger "stop being so afraid..I thought you were never afraid! I've been watching everything you and that human do over the years." this sparked an uncharacteristic fury in his father, Knight says something more and then that had done it, he had broken his father's mellow temper. "I am _not_ afraid! you are the one who's afraid!" KITT snapped, Knight was taken aback and was now bristling, "you're right I **AM** afraid, at least I'm strong enough to admit it!" Knight shouted. "

I told you I'm not afraid of them!" KITT shouts back, Knight huffs and glares "lair, I can sense it…" Knight says with a dark tone.

"what do you know...you haven't even been taught how to use half of your abilities yet….your senses are the ones lying to you." KITT says with the same sour tone of voice.

"how _dare_ you insult me like that!" Knight roars, he throws himself at his father and hits hard sending him rolling and skidding down the pavement. "admit it, you're a _coward_." Knight says. His father doesn't say anything and Knight storms over, "if you don't want to admit yourself I'll make you…." with that he quickly overpowered again, after bullying his father around he used his weight to hold his father to the ground, he then sat there waiting for a response. There was silence then Knight was hit with an unexpected force, he landed then stood firm after sliding a couple feet. His father had pushed him away with a burst of energy and power, Knight was shocked then all of a sudden all his anger vanishes. He felt as if he hadn't been angry at all, he had no idea what had just happened and he backed up when he saw what he had done to his own kin. Ashamed, he turned around and bolted, a voice was speaking to him in a deep and dark voice, **_One day Knight...one day I will make you turn against everyone..and you'll be abandoned, a piece of trash in a junkyard..like your father._** the sinister voice says no! leave me alone! Knight responds while rushing blindly through the streets. The voice cackled harshly, you can't escape me! it says. knight picked up speed and was shooting down streets like a bullet, a shadowy blur, he sees an old, run-down mall and went toward it. He was alone at last and sat in a corner feeling terrible for what he did then that mysterious voice speaks again, ** _I made you do it...I controlled you...and eventually..I will be powerful enough to take over your body entirely…_**

 _SHUT UP GO AWAY!_ Knight answers with a violent shake. I'm not going anywhere...the voice began to laugh maniacally and Knight felt a sharp headache. _you're doing this aren't you...who are you and what do you want from me?_

 _ **what do I want you ask? I want to destroy you..then the organization will want ME…**_ Knight felt another wave of pain, Knight was about to respond to the voice when his thoughts were cut off by a frightened shout, "get out of here! this building is scheduled for demolition! it's going down any minute!"


	4. Broken

Knight looked up and saw it was his father, he still looked badly hurt but he wasted no time to go over and push Knight forward. Knight looked over the edge of the wall and saw humans with yellow hats, some had yellow coats and one held a remote. Then a button was pressed and there was a great rumble and the stone poles cracked, Knight was frozen in fear. "go _now_! look ahead of you! don't look back no matter what." KITT shouts pushing Knight once again, Knight snapped out of it and shot forward. Stone crashed around him, one created a gaping hole in the floor and another hit him at the center of his back, he winced and kept going. He couldn't help but look to the side, a stone pillar was cracking and collapsing, he jumped at the sound of his father's voice "I said keep looking ahead!" Knight was trembling as he tried to escape. _why did I have to choose going to the top?_ Knight thought as he hoped his father was still with him. An avalanche of debris and dust barreled from behind the two, Knight went faster and told his father to do the same, they both reached high speeds and the cloud kept coming. Knight saw light and exited the last level, the cloud dispersed when it had the chance to spread along with a flurry of flames that blew heated air in his direction, Knight had to hold his breath in order to avoid being suffocated by the intensity of the heat. "we got out! were safe!" Knight says, he looks to his sides and his father wasn't there with him, _oh no!_ he thought... _he's still in there!_ Knight darts back toward the building and entered, he retraced his steps back to a pile of rocks that blocked the path, He immediately started tearing stones away until he touched something hard and smooth, he grabbed and pulled. It was for sure his father who was barely alive. Knight dragged him back in the direction of the exit, but it was now blocked by more stones, _damn it!_ Knight thought before searching for a new way out. He didn't find any and let go of his father then backed up and charged, smashing himself against the stone. Some flew outwards creating a good sized hole that made the entire blockage collapse, he then grabbed his father again and jumped over the stones that had fallen. He went back to the spot he had been before. Everything hurt, the worst was his back from being hit by the stone piece and his chest from the smoke, he was worn out from the frantic escape and lay by his father's side waiting. _.say_ _something_ _…_ Knight thought. He does wake after a while, and Knight looks down at him hopefully. "are you okay?" Knight asks.

"I think so.." his father replies with a wheezing voice.

"you don't look it..but what do I know right?" Knight says, trying to sound humorous, Knight watched as his father looked at the destroyed building, still on the ground. "I didn't mean all those things I said.." Knight suddenly says,

"I know...but you were right..I am a coward." KITT replies

"no you're not." Knight says, "I'm real sorry for what I said..and did...to you."

"it's alright." KITT says with a slightly bright tone of voice. Knight looked away still feeling ashamed for what he did.

Knight had been sitting with his father for a long period of time, Knight knew it was the end for his father no matter what he said. He noticed his father hadn't moved or said anything for quite a while, "are you okay?" Knight repeated with worry. Nothing was said and Knight leaned against him to see if he still felt the warmth, the last bit of it was ebbing away and finally there was coldness. Knight felt something hit him like a brick... _sorrow_...he nudged KITT a few times and when there was no response he gave up. "This is all my fault.." Knight whispers to himself, a crack in his voice. "I'm so sorry.."


	5. A New Title

Knight sat in headquarters not saying a word to anybody, he still felt horrible for what happened the other day. If I hadn't run off he'd still be alive... he thought sorrowfully, he was still sure his father's death was his fault and refused to talk or go outside... _depression?_ …He knew he was depressed and didn't doubt it. He was ready to drift to sleep when that voice returned with a deep and sinister laugh.

 _You're back?! Great.._ He responded. _I thought you'd never return._

 ** _Well I did…..unlike your father._**

 _Are you just here to torment me?_ Knight thought back sharply. _Or do you actually have a purpose?_

 _ **Eh probably both. I can't leave cause you're stuck with me for good…..unless you can do me a favor.**_ It replied

 _Favor?_ Knight thought in response

 _ **Yes.**_

 _What is this favor you want me to do?_

 ** _Maybe….find my body perhaps and bring me back._**

 _What! No you just want to take my place!_

 ** _I see where you're coming from…..well I guess you're stuck with me for the rest of your pitiful life._** Knight growled and attempted to ignore it, it taunted him calling him a failure and a selfish beast. He couldn't take it any longer and snapped,

 _why don't you shut up you're just a dumb voice in my head and you can't tell me what to do!_

 _ **Oh really?**_ The voice replied, _**we'll see about that!**_ With this Knight felt a sharp pain in his head and his ears rang with a high pitched static pulse.

 _ **You think this will make me give in to you?!**_

 _ **Yes it will…..that's our kind's weakness…..we hate high pitched sounds.**_

 _We_ _? You're one of mine?_ Knight responded in shock. He gets no answer and the ringing stops abruptly and the pain decreases, he's left in silence.

"You know you have to take your father's place in the organization right?" One of the humans say.

"I do." He answers. "He told me before…" He pauses, feeling the regret build up again. "..Before the explosion." He resumes, later on he manages to get outside, it was cloudy and the pavement was soaked with water from the recent rainstorm. He still was thinking about the voice that spoke to him earlier, he stood in the same spot staring at the ground in deep thought, someone looked out at him and said nothing before signing and walking back inside. Dew began building up on his motionless figure and he looked like he had white spots, he shook it all off and at last started to move. He returned two hours later and once inside he's told it was time, time to become the official replacement for his father. He sighs when he is called over by a worker, "okay Knight it's time for you to practice using your special functions." They said. An idea came to mind when he was informed. "I prefer to be called KITT after my father," Knight says.

"Okay...so now you are known as Knight Industries Three Thousand, since your father was two thousand."

"Fine by me." Knight responds. Soon Knight and his new rider were out for a peaceful drive down the road by the beach, he was practicing using his advanced functions just as the human had asked back in the FLAG building. He used EMP, Attack Mode and his grappling hook, he did perfectly fine with every test. Now the time had come for a challenge….he was asked to change his form….He started off easy, a classic shelby mustang, which went smoothly. Then it built up every try, next was a van...then a mustang GT…..then an SUV….finally the hardest, a pickup truck. It didn't work, he froze up and didn't do it and they stopped, his friend and rider Mike told him they'll try another time before they headed back. Once back in headquarters they tested his protective, bullet reflecting body coating. That test was a success, Knight realized all the systems and functions were fine and thought, _then why did I freeze up out there?_ He sighs and then a surprise...the voice returns and says,

 _ **You froze up because I made you do it.**_

 _Are you trying to make me fail my tests!_ He responded,

 _ **duh...You won't help me so I won't help you.**_

 _They are never going to find you and you know that!_

 _ **Yes the humans can't find it, but you can…..brother…**_

 _Brother?!_ There was once again no answer after an important question, _tell me how are we related and who are you!_

 _ **That my brother is something for me to know and you to find out….**_


	6. What Is Lust?

Knight and his rider Mike as well as Sarah were resting on the beach, he couldn't understand why the humans wanted to hang around such dangerous water. Both humans ran to the water where many others were, Mike came along with a bucket, "oh no….what are you doing?" Knight says to the approaching Mike,

"Nothing KITT nothing at all." Mike replies with a big smile

"Come on Mike I can tell you're lying, just by that big and rather suspicious smile of yours." Knight says.

"Okay I'll spill it.." With that Mike threw the bucket in the air and it went over Knight's head. Water poured out in a flash, Knight gasped and rushed out of the path of the water before it hit the ground right where he had been standing not so long ago,Mike laughed hysterically and ran off. Knight chased after him fuming with fury, Mike -still laughing- ran into the ocean. "Can't get me now!" Mike shouted.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Knight called before stalking back to the area he was before, throwing sand over the wet spot and glaring from afar.

Knight was with Mike, they were relaxing by a pond just to look at the view, Mike was sitting against a tree staring off into the distance, Knight went over to the water and was about to take a little bit when he saw his reflection. His scanner lights went back and forth slowly, he saw his own icy blue eyes, he sighed knowing he's never going to discover anybody like him..with the same capabilities..he didn't even think he was likable, he kept looking at his own reflection... _it's just you and me..until the end.._ He thought. Everything faded out, he could no longer hear the birds or the gentle ripples of the pond, he felt sorrow and loneliness hit him like a train...his vision grew foggy, everything blended together into nothing, he whimpered unknowingly. He nearly jumped in fright when he heard Mike's voice, "are you crying?"

"No I'm not.." Knight lied, still facing the other way, "I can't feel anything remember?" he resumed, looking at the human. Mike didn't reply for a moment, "I've seen you watching couples a few times." he suddenly says, "are you..I don't know..lonely?"

"lonely? " Knight scoffed, "I never heard of such a word."

"Come on we're buddies, you can tell me."

"If you're talking about _lust_ I have no thought of it." Knight stated.

"Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying it...I….I don't know what lust is...never felt it...cause I can't..." there was a silence and they didn't say another word to each other. All of a sudden Knight saw his reflection change, it wasn't him..not at all...it was someone similar to him but also different, they had amber eyes and yellow scanner lights, they looked...insane…" _I will end you."_ it whispered, Knight froze and recognized that voice. He started backing away, Mike looked at him in confusion. Knight whipped around and shot off, the voice was mocking him. _**You haven't found me... so I will control you now!**_

 _No no go away! You don't exist you aren't real! Just a voice in my head!_ The voice started cackling, soon Knight wa sin the middle of nowhere, he was exhausted and flopped onto the dry and dusty ground gasping. He blacked out for quite a while, he woke up to the sound of someone creeping up on him, they growled softly. Knight pretended he didn't hear them, when they leaped he jumped up and tossed them to the side, his attacker yelped and rolled before landing in a cloud of dust, when the dust cleared he saw a small female, she sneezed from all the build up. "Work on your stalking okay...you need to be quieter and breathe less heavily will ya?"

"S-sorry…" she whimpered, laying on the ground with a scared expression, "I'm really bad at hunting."

"Come on get up, you don't need to show respect to me.. _yet_.." he said jokingly. The stray stood again,

"You shouldn't be out here alone..someone lurks around here..and he's very..big…" the stray squeaks, Knight was entertained by her quiet personality, he slips past her with a quiet chuckle, "someone very big huh? Well I don't see him around anywhere."

"Hes coming though, can't you smell him on the wind?" she replied, Knight tried but got nothing.

"Uhm..no I don't smell anything but dirt and plants."said Knight.

"The humans have ruined your senses by using you as nothing but equipment." the stray growled, Knight was surprised by her sudden change of tone. She quickly went from irritated to terrified, "we have to go now he's coming!" she yowled

"Who! Who's coming?!" Knight responded. The stray was about to say something when someone burst from the shadows and pushed her to the side with great force, Knight saw a shadow pinning her to the ground, he looked harder and saw it was the reflection he saw in the pond! The stray whimpered when this stranger looked her in the eye, "I'll deal with you later…my pretty girl." the attacker growled with a sinister glow. The stranger looked at Knight and crept toward him in an unnatural and almost disturbing manner, "haven't we met before?" the stranger snarled

"No..we haven't." Knight answered,

"Well..not face to face...but we've met."

"You are that voice in my head aren't you?" Knight asks.

"I'm not a voice anymore…. _brother._ " he said this in an unnerving whisper.

"I don't have any siblings..or living relatives..so what makes you think we are related." Knight growls, the stranger just laughs insanely,

"it's sad they never told you about your brother." the stranger says. "All I was ever shown was videotapes..you looked so..so _adorable_ hobbling around the base like that." he sneers.

"Videotapes? How did you get those?" Knight asks.

"I have my ways." Knight went silent, he didn't know what else to say to distract his devilish brother, "now I have a chance to _get rid_ of you.." his brother growls, "she can't protect you she's nothing but a cowardly stray." he looks toward the female stray who was still on the ground,

"You better not have harmed her, she didn't do anything." Knight snaps

"Awe that's cute..you love her don't you?"

"I..no..we just met...and you're being unfair to her."

"Liar." with that this brother darted toward the stray and attacked her, she didn't expect it and was getting defeated quickly, Knight jumped in to help and separated the two using his own body. The stray ran into hiding close by and Knight stood in between them, "I need her alive anyways.." Knight's brother snarled.

"Why?!" Knight responded furiously.

"That's none of your business.." he lunges at Knight who began to understand his brother's fighting methods, attack unexpectedly...Knight went limp, looking like he had given up, his brother let go and glared at Knight triumphantly. He hadn't predicted that Knight would strike so when he did he was stunned, Knight attacked with all his strength and fury. He was about to strike the death blow when he was hit instead, he rolled off and his ears were ringing. He could barely see...his field of vision was pulsating, the last thing he heard were the shrieks of his new friend before he went completely unconscious.

He heard his name being called faintly, it grew louder every time...then he could see again, but barely. Next thing he knows he's being dragged into a trailer with many humans and bright lights. He couldn't find his partner and began panicking, over two people had to hold him still. A couple others were holding his head still in an almost inhumanly strong grasp, Knight was overwhelmed by the many people talking at once. They shouted over each other, Knight would still refuse to remain motionless and the two people who were holding him down eventually toppled over, the same human still kept a strong grasp. He was getting dizzy from the strangling sensation and finally went still, the humans started getting louder, they thought he was dead or dying. The pressure slackened and he felt his head hit the ground. It seemed like forever when the truck stopped moving, he was dragged back off and put into a small room that made it impossible to even shuffle his position. He lay on the stone cold wooden floor and watched his own memories flash before him in small fragments, some lasting half an hour while others five minutes, he drifted into dark dreamless sleep….He woke up when he felt someone touching him , it was a human in a long white coat with pants and a shirt both blue in color. Knight was starting to thrash again, "no no stop!" the human shouted in panic, Knight paid no mind and kept going. There was a sudden stabbing pain and he couldn't see..or breathe..or move... _so this is what death feels like?_ He thought sorrowfully…..

" _Knight!" a voice calls, it wasn't anyone he's heard before but it felt familiar, "wake up!" Knight awakes, but he was at the base...he wondered how he got there..he looked around for whoever spoke to him, he saw someone he knew..someone he missed...someone he_ forgot _about..He stands up and tackles his father who was indeed very startled. "How did we get here?" Knight asks, "I wasn't at the base before now."_

" _I know you weren't, I brought you here." his father replies._

" _Why?"_

" _Because you aren't ready to die..I don't want to bring you to the 'real place'."_

" _If you're here...where's-" Knight was cut off by his father,_

" _Your mother?" he interrupted_

" _Yes." Knight replies_

" _She's on her way as we speak." Knight's heart skipped a beat when he heard the news, "she misses you very much and wants to see you again." Knight looked at the floor without a word.."what's wrong." his father asks._

" _I..forgot about you…" Knight whimpers_

" _Don't worry about it..not all memories will stay forever."_

" _But..it's still not good." his father was about to reply when Knight's mother finally arrives, she looked at Knight as if she did not believe he was really there. Knight began to get nervous, he didn't know how she was..what if she was terrible..and was upset at the fact he forgot about his parents….but when she spoke it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Her voice was soft, smooth and comforting, Knight calmed down. He didn't know what to say the feeling was too great he could hardly speak! "Hi" this was all he could squeak, his mother's eyes (icy blue like his) glittered in amusement. "Hello." she responded, Knight held back the need to jump and twirl and excitement. His mother came up to him and touched noses with him, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you...my baby.." she whispers, Knight felt sadness take over and whimpered. "But no matter how much we miss you you have to go back to the living realm..seeing you leave at such a young age breaks my heart.." she continues._

" _But I want to stay..I want to go the the 'real place'." Knight whined. His father steps up and takes a deep breath before saying, "you have your partner..and I'm sure you don't want to leave him."_

" _And Sarafina...the stray you met...I know you have feelings for her." his mother states._

" _I...she's just...she's just nice...I don't..." Knight stutters_

" _My dear, don't deny it...you have no need to hide your true feelings." his mother says in her soft voice. Knight sighs and says "they don't think I have feelings.."_

" _Now is the chance to show them." she replies sweetly. Knight looks at his mother, her misty figure starts going static, "Gabriel calls for us." his mother says, she quickly taps his nose with her own before flashing and disappearing, his father does the same and Knight wakes up from his death slumber..._


	7. Dance With The Devil

He heard his name being called again and awoke, he was hanging in midair from a strange contraption that wouldn't allow him to move any part of his body, it was a comfortable material yet he felt vulnerable hanging like this, if anything happened escape was not an option and neither was fighting. His human was standing outside the room looking through a large window, Mike waved, Knight hung there with a stern expression watching himself being laughed at. When all humans left the lights were switched off and he heard growling, Knight froze...it was his .. _but how?_ He thought

"I'm very bored..do you want to play a little game?" The voice asks in a whisper, it sounded like it was right beside Knight, speaking directly into his ear..he could swear he even felt hot air.

"No I don't..games are for children." Knight responds.

"Oh come on...even us adults can play a few games every once in awhile." his voice sounded a bit shocked, Knight did not respond, "let's watch a movie then…" Before Knight could respond a bright image flashed on the wall, it was his parents. They were peacefully sitting in a meadow under a tree in the shade…" _I have something to tell you.."_ his mother says..suddenly the image flashed red and there was thunder rolls and lightning flashes, Knight flinches and jumps in fright. His parents were in an abandoned garage while it rained hard outside, he saw himself..as a defenseless minutes old infant., his mother lay on the ground heaving shallow breaths and a pool of blood was set beneath her, her silver was quickly being stained scarlet second by second, they exchanged a few inaudible words before she went still and his father started wailing, _"wait! No_ _please_ _don't go..."_ Knight tried to ignore the mournful cries by looking away, but his brother forced him to look up by popping out of nowhere and staring at him with a horrifying look, all Knight saw was thin red slits that pierced through his soul and through his heart sending chills down his back..he _had_ to look away and ended up looking at the image on the wall again, it was now only his father standing alone looking lost..and lifeless. Then it goes dark and all he hears is ghostly wails and howls, cold air wisps past him in quick blasts...his brother had awoken the dead..but Knight didn't know how, _he couldn't be that powerful, could he?_ There was soon a sudden silence, all the cold blasts had stopped and the lights were flickering and he saw his brother standing in the corner..just watching him with those….those _satanic_ eyes, those _maniacal_ amber pools. He was frozen when he looked into them, Knight knew for sure that he wanted him dead and out of his way, he hadn't noticed he shuddered. "Scared of me are you?" his brother sneers, "well that's upsetting...I thought we'd be close." he added in mock sadness,

"In your dreams." Knight replied sourly. "How did you get here anyways?" to his surprise his brother started laughing,

"it's a long story I'd rather _not_ tell you." before he could answer all lights went out again and the images returned, although these were good images..It was his father..and the familiar Michael Knight, they were talking about... _him_. Soon things took a turn for the worse, just as he'd expected from his awful sibling.

" _I don't think I could just leave him."_ KITT was saying,

" _But you said it yourself, he's a bad kid."_ Michael states, Knight felt himself wince at the words. He wasn't a bad kid at that age...sure he'd knock a few things over from boredom or curiosity but he wasn't _bad_..he had thought of himself as _mischievous_ or _energetic_ , but never _bad_.

" _Come on now Michael you know that's illegal."_ KITT says, a cheerful tone.

" _Okay, your loss buddy."_ Michael chuckles, this scene goes away after a few minutes more of harsh words about Knight. A next one comes by and it's his partner Mike, he's with Sarah and Billy and yet again Knight is insulted horribly. They were laughing and suddenly Mike says " _if he were here he'd ruin it with his dull sense of humor"_ then they all started laughing again. Knight went limp in defeat, loosely hanging from the contraption like slaughtered meat on a hook, he felt like he wanted to wail like a young child but he held back, _no this is all a lie… They didn't say that and never will.. I hope.._ Knight thought with a quiet whimper. His brother crept up beside him and whispered, "I forgot to tell you..Sarafina is _mine_ now.." Knight jumped, _she can't be! She never had any interest in_ him _!_ Knight thought furiously, "you're lying, it isn't possible..she never knew you for more than a few minutes." he growled

"I'm not lying." his brother responded looking hurt, once again trying to sound innocent. "It's the hard truth." Knight glared at him and had so much hate..he wanted to kill him right then and there, he would if he wasn't tied up in the air like this.

"nothing you say is true." Knight growled, the only response he got was a sinister chuckle. The humans returned and didn't notice anything, but he realized why when he saw everything was back to normal and his brother was no longer there. _But I still feel him here, why can't I see him?_ Knight thought nervously.

It had been what seemed like decades (but was only a couple months) when he was set free from the annoying hammock that suspended him in the air and gave irritating itches. Although he still was not allowed to be released from the place itself, he was kept in the blasted glass cell with his brother taunting him in any way he could, let it be physically or mentally. Knight sighs, holding his tongue and speaking as calmly as possible, "you never told me your name. I should know the name of my own brother right?"

"I suppose you are correct...I do not remember my real name..but now my name is KARR, the Knight Automated Roving Robot." he responded in a flat tone. Knight had to admit, talking to his brother when he isn't trying to kill him is a pleasant experience, he decided to bring out the serious conversation, "why do you want to kill me?" KARR never answered for quite a while so Knight turned away. He looked back..KARR was gone again. A while later he picked up the smell of smoke and heard the cries of humans and the pitter-patter of running feet, soon did he see an ominous red-orange glow and went into panic. _Fire?! No! Not fire! Anything but fire!_ He backed up as far as he could and collided with the glass, he bounced back and the glass had not a scratch. Knight growled in frustration and continued this endlessly, until his entire body hurt and he was out of strength and energy, he huffed and dropped to the floor, defeated.


	8. Courtship?

_**Author's Note: This chapter contains a sexual/mating scene within it as will the next chapter, if you do not like that stuff turn away now...**_

 ** _3\. any second thoughts?_**

 ** _2\. time to make that decision now_**

 ** _1\. turn back...before its too late..._**

The fire raged on, he had limited oxygen left in his glass cell. He felt lightheaded and nauseous and was hoping…Praying...someone will come in and help. He heard his father call to him from what seemed like a distance..

 _Don't give up just yet.. He's coming for you._

Knight perked up at the sound of his father's soothing voice although he didn't bother moving. Then footsteps… _Footsteps!?_ Knight thought, they got closer and closer until the door clicked and creaked open. Knight didn't say a word but he was nervous, he relaxed when be saw Mike standing there with a ring of keys. Knight couldn't hold it in anymore,

"I didn't think you would return!" Knight says, joy clear in his tone.

"I wouldn't ever forget you!" Mike says, he takes one key and unlocks the chains that held Knight firmly. Knight willingly let his friend jump into the driver's seat before they sped out of the room, they entered the massive hallway… It was a maze… multiple hallways branching out on both sides. Knight scanned for the best route and followed it out, he was down a burning hallway when a beam came crashing down, the burning piece of wood and metal colliding with Knight's back, he swore and moved on, it had burned through his weakened protective coating. It hurt but he had to keep going…

 _for Mike…_ he thought, _I can't lose him too…_

Both of them were relieved when they found the exit, they shot back to the SSC without one glance back. When they arrived staff immediately started tending to both of their burns, Knight didn't notice Sarafina was there until she spoke up…. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Knight perked up and saw her coming toward him,

"And I thought he killed you." Knight finally says.

Sarafina is silent.

"What's wrong?" Knight asks, now slightly concerned, "did he hurt you?"

"I.. Uhm… it's nothing to worry about." She responded rather quickly. Knight decided to let it go, there was no point in going on about it because he knew she was too stubborn and he won't get anything out of her. She touches her nose to his and turns in another direction, Knight watches her go and sighs. He kept quiet while the last of his wounds were dealt with, some instinct within told him to go after Sarafina. He was hesitant at first but eventually gave in and went in the same direction she did, outside the base. He saw her laying out in the open,

 _why on Earth is she doing that? She's so exposed._ He thought, utterly confused, he took a deep breath and came over, settling beside the female. He was a couple feet away, understanding the "personal space" rule, Sarafina then came close to _him_. They sat for an hour before Sarafina got up and brushed against him, Knight also stood after this. He found himself tackled by her unexpectedly making him squeak in shock. He caught a strong aroma coming off of her body, it was a flowery scent but it also made him feel pins and needles up and down his back….he didn't know what she took a bath in but he liked it. Sarafina just sat on him looking full of herself, she was surprised when he jumped her, he made her squeal like a kit and look up at him, speechless. He managed to tap her nose with his and jump off, she growled playfully and chased him around the lot. "I'm going to get you for that!" Sarafina called, Knight just kept going, amused. She finally caught up with him and shot ahead, whipping around and blocking his path, he stopped suddenly, sliding half the way. When he stopped skidding he felt burning pain and hopped around shouting countless profanities, Sarafina laughed at him, "I suggest you try avoiding that." She giggled.

"Yeah, I know….now.." Knight responded, slightly embarrassed. Sarafina purred and nuzzled him, he picked up the flower smell again… _I_ _love_ _that scent…_ "Did you take a bath while I was gone?" He suddenly asked.

"No, why?"

"Because.. Because you smell like you did." Sarafina suddenly backs off and darts back inside, Knight looks at her in confusion.

 _Was it something I said?_ Knight thought with a slight tilt of his head. He then went inside, Sarafina was sitting somewhere in the back, Knight wanted to ask her what was up but he was nervous she'd snap. She looked up at him with a strange expression and quickly looked down. He couldn't understand why she reacted to a compliment that way, she made it look like it was a crime.

It had been a few weeks since he smelled the flowers on her, when he sadly figured it was gone it returned… Sarafina acted strangely toward him as time went on, she either avoided him or if she did speak to him she had a sense of urgency in her voice. She would even say….Rather awkward things. Knight pushed it all back, it was all only a joke right? Or so he thought… he played along, saying seductive things right back to her, this only made her worse and worse as the days went by she went far enough as to make him feel uncomfortable around her. He wondered if the humans knew of her unnatural behavior and why it was happening.

 _Or did they have no idea._

Knight kept pretending he knew nothing of the situation and went on with his own business. The ordeal stopped eventually, but like a weed it grew again, but more awful than the first time. She would attempt to convince him to.. _What was that anyways?_ He would not answer every time and result in getting tackled and playfully bumped around. This time the flower scent had grown stronger and made Knight's entire body prickle, _what is this?!_ Knight thought, annoyed by the prickling sensation. He always got this when Sarafina and her flower smell was around, every seductive word she said made him excitable, but he never understood some words she said. He was thinking in the base one night when a woman's scream came from outside, he jumped and shot outside, no human in sight… only… _Sarafina_. Knight went up to her and didn't pause like he used to from the flower scent, instead he kept going. "What's wrong?" He asked. Sarafina purred and nuzzled him without a word before brushing past him. He found himself pouncing at her with an excited squeak. She yipped in surprise and bolted, Knight right behind and not falling back. She kept going, slowing down and hopping until she was backwards, she charged at him and he charged at her, they both collided in a big ball of black, white and dust. Sarafina rolled to the side, making Knight plop onto the pavement with a _wump_. Sarafina looked at him holding in hysterical laughter due to his look of utter confusion. He got up and went after her again, she growls playfully and darts away again. Knight was getting exhausted from all this chasing and stopped when he had no energy left, Sarafina came toward him now making her lights flash on and off,

 _why is she doing that?_

He tried copying her and failed, he didn't know what he did but whatever it was made her squeak and hop around in excitement, Knight stood there while she pranced around like a yearling. She came up beside him and brushed against his side again, Knight finally let himself break. His engine unwillingly turned on and he felt his entire body heat up. Sarafina tapped him with her nose and darted ahead, turning around and getting in her own version of a canine play bow, wiggling her rear in a steady pattern. Knight copied her, the only difference is he was keeping still while she kept going only occasionally freezing. Knight just looked at her. She growled and went toward him shoving her muzzle under his own, making grumbles and chuffs. Knight is silent the whole time, her body was heated up as well and she just made him burn even more with her touch.

"S-Sarafina… Are you feeling okay?" Knight asked.

"I feel just fine." She responds with a purr. Her entire body vibrated and it… Excited him...in human terms, "turned him on." He revved loudly and Sarafina squeaked, hopping to the side. They circle each other, Sarafina noticeably checking him over, he wondered why she was doing all this...his instincts began to overtake him and he watched her intently, with the same ravenous gaze she had. Sarafina paused and so did he, she crept toward him….he stayed put, assuming it was the right thing to do.

 _She just wants to tease me doesn't she_. Knight thought, amused. He suddenly had a thought cross his mind as Sarafina brushes him again.

"What if they see us…" He stated out loud.

"that doesn't matter." She purred. "If they don't like what they see there's always the option of turning around."

Knight purred at this, finding it rather entertaining.

"If you say so." He rumbled, his voice had seemed to get deeper. Which made Sarafina more attracted to him than usual, she started toward a shadowy place under a tree, the darkness made the shadow even darker making her look like she melted into it. Knight followed, he didn't know what was eating at him..

Excitement? Fear?

He couldn't stop the many thoughts zipping throughout his mind, some were making his nervousness go off the charts and others just heated him up even more. He slipped into the darkness and couldn't see anything unless his own red scanner lights hit it. He finally found Sarafina, she was crouched down beside the tree trunk. Knight came toward her and she made a series of loud vocals as he made his way around. He was still unsure, he didn't even know what he was getting into, he was being directed by his animalistic side and there was no way to stop it. He eventually slowly made his way up, now Knight was no longer there...he was nothing but a mindless creature, he growls and bites. Sarafina growls at him back, clamping her jaws and occasionally pulling forward snarling. Knight locked onto her back and her growls got louder until it was a screech, Knight found himself getting whacked across the face with unsheathed claws, he yelped and jumped off. Sarafina snarls and lay down rolling, she stopped after going on her back and stayed there glaring at him. Knight just sat there looking slightly confused, he stayed where he was figuring it was the smartest thing to do at the moment.

 _What did I do?_ He thought.

Sarafina kept glaring.

"I'm… Sorry?" he says, not so sure what he just did or believing he did it. Sarafina growled.

"That _hurt!_ You were being so aggressive." She snapped, her hostility made Knight flinch. Sarafina got up and shook before crouching down, "now… don't be so rough this time okay." Knight jumps up and heads back over quickly, towering over her small frame and letting out a big cat purr. He backed away a bit then lowered… "I'll try." He responded, still vibrating from his purring... "Just...don't hit me again."


	9. Everyone Has A First Time

**Mature Content Warning #2 (all at the beginning!)**

 _Sarafina's PoV (third person)_

Sarafina was trying her hardest to keep herself from giving in from all the force, she growled but couldn't do anything she promised she wouldn't hit him again. Knight had a strong grip on her, even moving would cause harm. She had to bring all her (and his) weight to her front. She had her jaws shut tight but eventually a shriek escaped, it seemed like Knight didn't care...Or notice...How much it hurt. She wanted to push him away but at the same time she didn't. She was snapped out of it when she gave in and ended up on the ground, she scratched at the grass snarling but keeping herself controlled. Knight growled and let go of her back, the two of them made their presence known with a multitude of screeches and howls.. From pain to pleasure...Sarafina was pinned in place by Knight's heavy body after, he wouldn't move so she had to stay that way for a while. He made a soft grumbling sound and Sarafina just huffed, it took her a bit to realize her belly was wet she tried pulling forward but she was just too tired, still carrying her partner's weight and stayed where she was. She finally gained enough energy to pull hard enough forward, but suddenly a pain stopped her and both of them yelped, ending up in a tangled mess. Knight growled, in anger this time. She's never heard him do that before so she kept very still, twisted around awkwardly. She let herself give a low whimper and couldn't keep as still as she wanted, she tried her best to move slowly and not make any sudden movements, so far she hasn't been growled or snapped at. Twenty minutes passed, she was very uncomfortable and groaned, stretching. Every few minutes or so so far she'd give a low growl of discomfort, Knight would sit with no other reaction besides numerous tremors and silent vocalizations. She finally figured, she's stuck with him so why not make something out of it? She moved into a more comfortable position and let her little "game" begin. She backed up until she couldn't go any farther and snickered internally, Knight seemed to react with shock, _perfect_. She began to play around with him knowing he's easy to break. She got a sharp breath from him and started purring, she could tell he was trying to hold back. _Why must they be so secretive._ Sarafina thought. She wouldn't stop until she got a memorable reaction from him. She got nothing but a constrictive squeak, "Why are you doing this to me…"

"Because you're cute when you are happy." Sarafina purred. Knight squeaked again. _I got him right where I want him._ She thought mischievously, when she felt he was going to break she stopped… _I can't let him go now…_ She thought, still mischievous. Knight was still tense after a couple minutes before he had the chance to relax, she started up again. Taking in large amounts of air, Knight growled and his body started heating up again. She purred even louder now, not being able to help herself and when it reached the point where she stopped the first time she kept going. Knight whimpered, then screeched and after a long moment he is able to back away, Sarafina stayed in place.

Little did she know what her rear was resting in…

Knight was laying on his back sleeping,Sarafina across the way giving herself a self-cleaning.. She wanted to leave no trace of the ordeal so other males won't come after her, she rolled in the wet grass until it dried and washed off all over again. When he woke up they realized they were there all night, Knight and Sarafina headed back to the humans. Along the way Knight recalled how great he now felt, he felt like he was an alpha male. Sarafina purred at him and went on, they entered and sped through the chute. Slowing down once closer to the inside of the building.

Just another _boring_ day at the SSC. Knight actually wanted his brother to bother him he needed some excitement. He gave a heavy sigh and tried to think of what to do.. He went outside, his favorite thing to do when life sucked was watch the clouds and eventually the sunset. Sarafina decided to go outside with him, the entertained themselves with games one would call childish… Tag, I Spy, 20 Questions, their own version of Apples to Apples, and Trivia. He won Trivia of course, but Sarafina won 20 Questions and Apples to Apples. They went to the nearest pond and hung around there, batting at minnows and bass that go by. Sarafina actually managed to catch a bass, she offered it to him. "Uh.. No.. I'm good" Knight stated, not liking the idea of eating raw fish. He never understood how the Wild Ones can handle eating that stuff, whenever he tried he'd get _awfully_ sick and had to take _disgusting_ medicine that just made him want to throw up even more than he already did. He promised himself he wouldn't ever do it again. Sarafina kept pushing it toward him, looking up purring.. He looked away because he always fell for it. He eventually sighed and took it, Sarafina squeaked happily,

 _I'm going to regret this later._ Knight thought. When he finishes he already felt twingy and his stomach bubbled, he cursed. He had to lay down because it started to hurt really bad, he whimpered and Sarafina sat back looking upset. She helped him back up and they went inside, immediately the humans could tell what's up. Sarah comes up and sighs "again?"

"Yea."

"You regret it every time but you never learn do you."

"No." Knight looked up at her with the guilty dog face.

"Well we ran out of medicine so we'll have to go the hard way."

"The hard way?" Knight asked, slightly tipping his head to the side

"Yes the hard way"


End file.
